villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnival of Lights
Chapter 1 -''' 'Schadenfreude The scene opens to a modern city at night with many people going about their normal lives, the sun having set a short while ago and leaving many to begin their journey home or to and from work. Yet amidst the coming and going of city life was a band of strange figures dressed in the style of multicolored jesters on stilts, they juggled with fire and played tricks as smaller figures resembling obese circus clowns tended to a large tent that had been set up in the middle of a city square: the inside of the tent filled with all manner of lights that sparkled like a thousand tiny stars. A large banner proclaimed in vivid text "Welcome to The Carnival of Lights!" and already a few curious crowds had gathered, some content with looking outside while others flocked into the tent itself - paying a small fee at an old-fashioned ticket booth nearby. Against a brick wall leaned the figure of an emaciated man with sunken eyes and long, unruly hair. He stared out over the carnival with no expression on his gaunt visage. A portal opened up nearby and out stepped a woman who appeared to be about his height- the strange thing about her was the fact that she had the horns and tail of a demon, but only one demonic wing- the other appearing to have been sliced off. Her appearance, however, went unnoticed by the crowds. "Deathwalker." the woman greeted. "Ruby." Deathwalker greeted back. The two stood there in silence for several minutes. As the two appear on the scene the crowds seem to slow down, the effect starting very subtle but soon becoming very noticable - a swirling mass of clouds appear above the couple before parting to reveal a beam of light, like a spotlight, shining down over them as a winged figure descends from the skies above. "Is that... an angel?" Ruby asks. "Looks slightly different..." Deathwalker said. As the light fades away the figure is revealed to be dressed in the manner of a medieval court-jester, his large wings still as white and radiant as any depiction of the divine - yet the twisted grin on his face is a mockery of such concepts, the figure casually leaning back as if resting against an invisible wall before he finally straightens up once his feet touch the ground. The clouds disappear almost instantly along with the light, the show seeming to come to an end as the figure hovers over to Ruby - taking her hand without even asking and attempting to kiss it, leaning down as he does an exaggerated bow "..my.. such beauty.. you must be full of surprises.. no?" he grins. Deathwalker's face flushes with a spark of irritation at the sight of the figure's gesture. "Um... might I ask who... and more importantly, what you are?" Ruby asks. The figure steps back and claps his hand excitedly as he replies "I am Pietus - the Lord of Illusion.. oh my.. look.. your wing.. it's all torn and useless.. how lovely!" he chuckles, it's quite a cutting chuckle as well - filled with very obvious malice. "You bastard..." Deathwalker snarls; having had enough of Pietus, he steps forward and throws a solid punch at him. Pietus frowns a little and as Deathwalker's fist swings towards him he opens a small portal that absorbs the punch, flicking a few fingers in a random order - causing several other portals to open up around Deathwalker: "you, my friend.. are rude.. not to mention impulsive.. now I suggest you think before you leap this time around.." Pietus states darkly. "Deathwalker... not here..." Ruby says. "Not unless there's trouble..." Deathwalker grumbles and steps back, keeping his hollow eyes on Pietus. Pietus sticks his tongue out at Deathwalker, grinning widely "..listen to the lady, friend.. I'm just a harmless jester doing his job.. now, are you two going to the Carnival or not?" - he motions towards the nearby Carnival, as he does so the crowds suddenly come back to life as the hustle and bustle of the city returns. The portals around Deathwalker vanish with audible pops as Pietus turns away, despite his appearance the crowds pass by with only a few occassional glances - many assuming he was one of the many elaborate entertainers from the show. Ruby rounds on Deathwalker. "What did you attack him for?! You dumbass!" she snarls. "He pissed me off." growls Deathwalker. "Do you WANT to cause a scene?" "I don't trust him. He seems... dangerous." "Look, just... keep an eye out then, but don't lose it so easily." "You're telling me." Deathwalker mutters, storming into the crowds. Ruby growls in frustration before setting off on a different route. Pietus makes his way into the Carnival, casually paying the entrance fee as he motioned towards Deathwalker and Ruby "..are you two children quite finished playing? come along.. I'm paying.." he says, his voice somehow reaching both with crystal clarity - he then enters the tent and spreads his wings out as he finds a place to sit down amidst the crowds. Deathwalker and Ruby, glaring at each other, manage to slip into the tent and find a place within the crowd nearby Pietus. "..ah.. I love the smell of humanity.. don't you? ..oh wait.. nevermind.. seems this tent was once a stable.. no matter.." Pietus says, chuckling to himself as he looks over at the lights - which sparkle like many tiny stars all around the group. Deathwalker and Ruby are both unable to find words in response to Pietus' musings. They merely kept him at least in the edge of their gazes, yet took care to avoid looking at each other, both irritated with each other. Pietus grins as he suddenly claps his hands together, leaping up and causing several people in the audience to jump - some yelling at him to sit down "..right! ..time to begin the show!". Suddenly Pietus vanishes in a blinding light and before anyone can truly react the tent begins to shake violently as a large vortex opens right in the middle - the crowds panic and begin to flee, some younger members being separated from their families and in danger of being trampled by the frenzied crowds as Pietus' voice chuckles from above: "..first thing's first.. a little crowd-control.. no? ..can't have these pesky little mortals spoiling our fun...". "Now?!" Deathwalker snarls, directing his exclaimation at Ruby. "Shut up." Ruby retorted, breathing a stream of flame into the vortex once she had a clear aim. As Ruby breathes fire into the vortex a small vortex opens next to Deathwalker, directing the flame towards him as Pietus finally reappears - floating in the centre of the tent as the vortex shatters with a shockwave that brings the tent falling down all around the group. Ruby and Deathwalker, the latter's clothes now caught on fire, tear through the tent. Pietus chuckles as he flaps his wings as he blows the rest of the tent away from the area to reveal the scorched ground beneath - clapping his hands excitedly "..oh joy! ..just as I thought! ..ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls.. allow me to show you the true nature of this little event!". At first it isn't certain what Pietus is talking about but from high up it is crystal clear as a large glowing symbol resembling an infinity symbol appears on the ground - covering the entire length of what was once the tent. Chapter 2 - Unstable Affliction Deathwalker and Ruby both leap back, escaping the section of ground that was glowing. "What on-" Deathwalker begins to exclaim. Pietus floats over the symbol and grins as he explains, "..the Seal of Restoration - a powerful and extremely boring piece of magic no doubt brought to this world by the so-called Children of the Light for the purpose of healing this corrupted little world.. we can't have that now can we? I mean, really.. you can't have an apocalypse without a little screaming..". ''"Looks like the Trinity and Lucifer aren't the only ones with their eyes on this world..." Ruby thinks to herself, before breathing a jet of flames toward Pietus. Pietus shakes his head as he makes a few gestures with his fingers, the flames disappearing into small portals "..I appreciate the offer, really.. but I'm a non-smoker.. tell you what though: since you've both been such entertaining company I'm going to let you be the first to see my solution to this divine dillema..". "Don't want to hear it..." murmured Deathwalker, as he lifts his silver magnum to his hand and aims it at Pietus. Pietus chuckles and waves his finger at Deathwalker, "naughty naughty.. you don't want to start the party early - otherwise you won't stick around for the magic show.." - with that he spreads his wings out and plucks a single feather from one of those wings, dropping it on the glowing symbol: as the feather lands the symbol begins to shake violently as dark energy surges through it. As the shaking starts, Deathwalker fires at the feather and the symbol. Pietus looks shocked as Deathwalker fires at the symbol - becoming red as Deathwalker's gunfire destroys the feather and causes the symbol to warp further: "..oh my goodness.. look what you've done, you naughty boy.. here I was corrupting the Seal of Restoration so everyone could be happy like me and you went and added violence into the mix.. now humanity will be filled with rage and ruin.." Pietus looks sad, floating down and landing on the ground - the symbol no longe shaking as it glowed bright red and pulsated steadily: "..the world was going to be free of the Light and have the joys of utter anarchy.. now.. it seems they shall be slaves to war and hatred.." Pietus bows his head and sniffs slightly as he closes his eyes, as if mourning. "You're lying!" Ruby roared. "That can't be true..." Pietus looks up as the symbol suddenly shakes again - the ground cracking apart as a humanoid figure emerges from the symbol: around 10ft in height and resembling in many ways an angel with a burning sword, only it is featureless and colored pure red. "..well, been fun kids.. thanks for ruining everything.." he says, turning away and opening a portal as he begins to sulk away. "YOU-" Ruby bellows, before breathing a hellish blast of fire toward the red angel and Pietus. Ruby's blast of fire is soon absorbed by the red angel, which flies in front of Pietus - blocking the assault: causing Pietus to turn around suddenly with a look of mild surprise on his face. "..hello, what's this?" Pietus says, clearly not expecting this. The red angel slams its sword against the ground, forming a large shield of flame that forms a circle around itself and Pietus, facing Ruby and Deathwalker as it speaks in a voice like thunder: "The Servitor has awoken - what will you have of me, master?". Pietus' eyes light up and he claps slightly, gaining a new surge of energy as it suddenly dawns on him - "..oh my! it seems the corruption hasn't stopped the Servitor from obeying the command of he who summoned it - I must say.. this is a surprise.. however, it is a stroke of luck on my part..". Ruby flew into the air; her hands becoming like claws, she struck at Pietus, snarling with fury. Pietus grins as the Servitor once again blocked Ruby's attacks - shielding him from harm as it draws its flaming sword and spreads its wings: unleashing a wave of violent energy towards Ruby and Deathwalker, a psychic assault feeding on the anger and rage of the world around itself. "Oh.. wow.. this is too much.. the Light really messed up this time.. no matter... the Light Keepers will no doubt be rushing down from Paradise itself to destroy the Seal - we may as well have fun while we still can.. Servitor: I want you to convert the one-winged demon and her runt to the future Church of Pietus - along with the rest of this world.. at least as many as you can before the Light's "children" come and ruin the party" Pietus declares as he flies higher up into the sky. Chapter 3 - Prince of This World The servitor keeps its wings outstretched and engulfs itself in violent energy as it echoes out "It shall be as you command, master" "Like Hell it will be!" Deathwalker yelled, aiming for the Servitor and firing his magnum. Pietus smirks "..Hell? no, no.. nothing as drastic as that.. just a good old apocalyptic anarchy..". The servitor absorbs the gunfire into itself as it flaps its wings, unleashing a wave of energy at Deathwalker that collides like a solid force - the sound of sirens alerting both Deathwalker and Ruby to the inevitable arrival of emergency services, who pulled over and despite having little clue on what to do in such a situation had drawn their guns and begun to surround the area. The Servitor's attack slams into Deathwalker, throwing him through the air some distance and sending him skidding across the ground. Snarling slightly, he stood to his feet and opened a portal on the ground, from which rose a ruby sword with hellish engravings. Ruby however, had noticed the law enforcer's arrival. "Get back!" she shouted out. The servitor descends and raises its own fiery sword in the air, causing a pillar of flame to erupt from the sword and pierce the sky - forming a large swirling mass of red clouds to spread out across the area as the ground begins to shatter under the force of unnatural power: even Pietus claps his hands excitedly as he floats backwards, keeping a distance from the servitor. The emergency services don't have much time to listen to Ruby's warning as the force from the servitor's attack causes several vehicles that got too near to fly backwards, the emergency services leaping out of the way as several opened fire instinctively upon the servitor, the bullets deflecting off the divine being. Deathwalker started forward, ready to open a second portal only to back away, startled, as Ruby lifted an overturned car with her demonic strength and sent it sailing toward the Servitor. The swirling mass of energy soon erupts into unnatural lightning as a large gothic castle descends from the sky, the castle having numerous images engraved on it - as it descends one can see the images are Pietus himself: a particularly large statue sittings atop the tallest tower with its arms and wings outstretched as it praising the heavens. "Oh.. my.." Pietus grins, even he is surprised as the Servitor is hit by the car, the explosion covering the area before clearing, the being still standing in place as it speaks in a voice that echoes across the area. "The Church of Pietus.. as you commanded.. so it shall be..". Category:Story Category:Storyarcs Category:Supernatural Category:Pietus